Us Three Extendeds!
by Mimi the pink Kitty
Summary: From the...uh...creator of What Really Happened on the Dominion, comes another stupid tale of three familiar extendeds suffering severe boredom during a seemingly endless ceasefire! Beware Stellar, Sting and Auel! Next chapter: I didn't do it!
1. Hurricane Auel!

**A/N:** _Okay, just a few notes….stuff ya should know…I guess this sorta takes place before everything goes to hell in Gundam Seed Destiny, as far as Sting, Stellar and Auel are concerned, you know…when everyone's together…ah! Before that whole battle over the Indian Ocean. And everyone's all together. They're on that ship…you know what I'm talking about. That one? Yeah, you know. We'll just call it "Neo's Battle Ship!"….that's all I got. If you know the name, if it has a name, please let me know. I'm an idiot. God, I'm sorry, I suck at explaining things…but this is the only way it's going to make sense! I have to do it! I think you'll be happy as long as you don't ask too many questions regarding how things I include make sense with the Anime…thank you for your patience! Let's make this as good as What Really Happened on the Dominion:D Enjoy._

**Us Three Extendeds!**

**Chapter One**

_Hurricane Auel!_

All was quiet abroad…Neo's Battle Ship. (wow, this is going well) Most would agree the ceasefire was better than having to fight. But then there were others…others who'd rather go out on the battle field and kill, wreck, destroy everything in sight. Others like Auel Neider!

Our creepy little blue haired friend sat in his "non-special" room on his "non-special" bed (a normal room without the mind erasie thingies…haha) with the most annoyed look you'd even seen on his face.

"Wow…I can't remember the last time I sat still for so long…" he stared at the wall for a minute. "Maybe Neo's right…maybe I do have ADHD…huh? Nah…Neo's an idiot…"

He sighed loudly and stood up on his "non-special" bed. The next words out of his mouth would change the lives of everyone aboard the ship. Forever…

"I'm bored!" Auel jumped off his "non-special" bed and ran out of the room with a laugh. "Mwahahahaha!"

SsSsSsSsS

Sting too was in his "non-special room", but in a much more relaxed state. "Ahhhh…it's so nice to get some time to myself…" he leaned back on his "non-special" bed and closed his eyes for a little nap. Just as he'd drifted off to sleep, the door opened and Auel stalked in with a bucket of ice cold water.

He laughed quietly. "I thought you may be sleeping Mister Sting Oakley…so I brought you a little present…"

Without a second thought, he through the freezing cold water all over his napping comrade.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Sting screamed at the top of his lungs, not so happy with his wake-up call.

"Hahahahahaha! You'd just been Auel-ed! HAHAHAHA!" He through the empty bucket on the ground and ran from the room laughing like a psycho maniac.

"I TOLD NEO WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT STUPID KID'S ADHD! BUT NOOOOO! CAN'T HAVE THAT CAN WE!?" The soaked Sting screamed angrily. "I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK, AUEL!"

SsSsSsS

"La-la-la-la-la-la-LA-LA-LA!" Stellar sang without a care in the world as she skipped around her "non-special" room. She giggled. "Stellar loves her own new room!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Auel stepped in, a scarf over his mouth and nose and an unfilled water gun in his left hand.

Stellar screamed, not even recognizing her friend.

"I have come for your crayons! Give them to me! Or you shall suffer the consequences!" Auel shouted in a deep voice, so he could be sure to frighten her.

"S-Stellar's…c-c-crayons-? B-b-but…Stellar…l-loves…h-her…c-crayons…" She shook with fear.

"Well…I need them now! If you don't hand them over…you…**DIE**!" He threatened.

Stellar screamed. In tears and ran over to her desk, grabbed her crayons and threw them at him. "NOW LEAVE STELLAR ALONE! SHE WANTS TO LIVE! GO! GO!"

Auel laughed wickedly and pulled the scarf off his face. "YOU'VE JUST BEEN AUEL-ED!" He ran out of the room with her crayons, continuing to laugh manically.

Stellar continued to sob, not even hearing him.

SsSsSsS

Neo sighed heavily as he stormed down the…halls of his…ship. "What on earth is with all the screaming? Those kids better not be screwing around…" He turned a corner and was shocked to find Auel standing by the left wall, a crayon in his hand. It was true. He was drawing on the walls with Stellar's crayons.

Neo was speechless for a good minute. Auel didn't even seem notice him. Finally, Neo found his voice.

"Are you…writing on the walls of this ship-?"

Auel looked at him. He too was silent for a good moment. He looked to the wall and then back at Neo. "….No…" He dropped Stellar's crayons and ran off as fast as he could.

Neo just watched him go, at a loss for words. Groaning, he walked over to the wall and looked over what Auel had done. "I can't believe he really used crayon…huh? 'Neo eats….' WHAT!? 'DOO DOO?!' That little punk! He swore he wouldn't tell anybody! Oh, that's it!"

In his "non-special" room, Auel hid under his desk. "Hahaha! He'll never find me here! I'm so sneaky! Yes I am!"

The door opened and Neo marched in, immediately looking under the desk.

"Ahhhhhh! You found me!" Auel screamed.

"You're in big trouble mister!" Neo shouted, dragging him out from under the desk and holding him up by the collar of his shirt. "For causing mayhem, and writing…_certain things_ on the walls of this ship, I hereby sentence you to a slap across the face!"

Auel looked at him for a minute. "A slap across the face? What the fu-" before he could finish, the boy received his punishment. The slap across the face.

Laughing, Neo exited the room, calling over his shoulder "You've just been Neo-ed!"

Auel watched him go in silence. As soon as the door was closed, he cried like a baby.

And thus, hurricane Auel was silenced.

**A/N:** _Well, that's all for now! I don't think it was as good as What Really Happened on the Dominion, but I'll try to make the next chapters better. Hahaha! Review if you had fun!_

MPK


	2. Stellar's Pillow Fort

**A/N:**_ Hey hey hey! Thanks ta all ma peeps for reviewing! Seriously, you have NO idea how happy reviews make me. So if you want to make a child happy, REVIEW! Lol, I kid, I kid! But reviews are still nice! To be honest, I don't think I'll ever be able to write anything as good as chapter two of What Really Happened on the Dominion...I mean, god! I was laughing at myself!!! "Hahaha! I'm an idiot!" Anyway, enough of my babbling...here's a Stellar based chapter! Enjoy its stupidity! _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Stellar's Pillow Fort_

"Stellar hates Auel…she hates him, she hates him, she hates him!" Stellar muttered angrily to herself that night as she tried to sleep in her "non-special" room. (For the sake of all our sanity, let's just assume when I say room, I mean "non-special" room, k:D) She sat up in her bed and whimpered. "Stellar can't sleep…"

She got out of bed and paced around the dark room. "What can Stellar do to pass the time? Hm…something fun! Stellar knows! But she is going to need lots and lots of pillows!"

**_The next morning…_**

"NOOOO! YOU WILL NEVER WASH MEEEE!" Auel screamed at the top of his lungs as Sting tried desperately to pull him into the shower room. Boy, oh boy…it was proving to be a lot harder than he had originally thought…

"AUEL! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A DAMN SHOWER!" Sting screamed back, continuing to _attempt_ to pull him into the shower room.

Auel kept a firm grip on the door's entrance way. "You don't scare me! You big dumb red-butt monkey!"

"……DAMMIT AUEL! YOU SMELL LIKE NEO'S BREATH IN THE MORNING!" Sting protested.

"I LOVE THAT SMELL!" Auel shot back.

"OK, FINE!" He let go of the…really smelly kid. "Don't think that this means you're gonna get away with no shower…"

"Too late!" Auel stuck his tongue out and blew him a big raspberry.

"I'm gonna go see if Neo has a hose or something…" Sting said as if it was nothing, beginning on his way down the hall.

"A HOSE?! YOU'RE GONNA HOSE ME DOWN?!" He screamed, in shock.

"Yeah, if it comes to that." He was now out of site.

"HOLY SHIT! I GOTTA HIDE!" Auel ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to Stellar's room- never looking back. This was now a matter of life and death…

Once he reached Stellar's room, he burst in, opened his mouth to scream his case, but found that something completely different came out "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Before him was the largest pillow fort he'd ever seen in his insignificant, wasted life.

Auel stood there for at least five minutes with his mouth wide open in pure disbelief.

"Who dares to approach Stellar's Fort of Pillows?!" Came Stellar's voice from inside to huge mass of pillows.

"Uh…Auel does!" He answered, finally snapping out of his shock.

"-Auel?! THEN AUEL SHALL PAY! STELLAR HATES AUEL!" She shrieked.

"Stellar doesn't understand! Auel is sorry!...he didn't mean to scare Stellar…or make her sad by stealing her crayons…and he's also sorry that Neo topped it all off by eating Stellar's crayons…" he listed all his mistakes in a really bad apology.

"AUEL'S APOLOGY DOES NOT SATISFY STELLAR! AUEL WILL PAY!" Stellar declared from her haven.

"…what're you gonna do? Throw those fluffy pillows at me…?" Auel began, but then quickly corrected himself. "I mean…Stellar's gotta let Auel into her pillow fort! It's a matter of life and…_**DEATH! **_AUEL MAY…_**DIE!**_" He cried, adding a dramatic tone to 'death' and 'die'.

Stellar screamed. "Nooo! Dying is bad! Dying is bad! Stellar doesn't like Auel, but she doesn't want him to DIE!" She quickly moved away a few pillows to let him in.

"Yay! My horrible manipulation skills work again!" Auel cheered, slipping through the opening in the pillow fort and sitting down beside the hyperventilating girl. As fast as she could, she stacked the pillows back up over the opening.

"Okay! We're safe now!" Auel told her with a big, dumb, goofy grin.

Stellar breathed a sigh of relief. "What was Auel running from anyway?"

Auel yawned, looking around. It was really too dark in the fort to see anything, but it sure did look a lot bigger form the outside. "Uh…Sting…he was…uh…gonna…drown me…yeah, drown me…"

She gasped. "Sting is a big dumb red-butt monkey!"

"Yeah! That's what I said!" Auel nodded. "I hate Sting, he's such a fa-"

He was interrupted by the room's door opening and Sting walking in.

"Auuuueeeelllll…are you- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"

"……so you are in here!" Sting said, still sounding a bit…amazed.

"No! This is…Auel's twin brother…uh…um…Raul!" Auel replied. "I'm so smart!" He thought.

"Oh, really?" He asked slowly. "So Auel, tell me about Raul."

"Well, he's- AW, DAMMIT! YOU TRICKED ME!" Auel cried.

"God, you're an idiot…" Sting muttered walking closer to inspect the pillow fort. "Hmmm…"

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

Stellar was first to break the silence. "Auel smells funny."

"Ha ha…yes he does my simple little friend, yes he does," Sting said with a little laugh.

"I'm not coming out of here, Sting! So there!" Auel declared.

"Yeah, un-huh…hey Stellar…why are you helping Auel?" He asked, pacing around the huge pillow fort.

"…Auel said…he'd…die…if Stellar didn't!" She said nervously, flinching at her word.

"Hahaha! Is that what he said?!" Sting laughed. "He just doesn't want to take a shower. Dirty little bugger."

"So…Auel…_LIED _to Stellar! AGAIN!" Stellar said, glaring at her blue-haired, so-called 'friend'.

"Uh…it's a trick, Stellar! Don't listen to him!" Auel cried.

"Auel is telling lies to Stellar still…" she growled. "Now out of Stellar's Fort of Pillows!"

"NO! I'M ALREADY IN SO I'M NOT COMING OUT!" Auel shouted back, pushing her away.

Stellar pouted. "Out! Auel is a great big meanie!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NOOOO!"

"YEEESSSS!"

Sting was quick to intervene. "Allow me to settle this little problem we've reached. DOWN GOES STELLAR'S PILLOW FORT!"

"HUH?!" Stellar and Auel both cried in shock.

Indeed, down Stellar's pillow fort went, as well as Auel's hiding place.

In the ruins of the pillow fort, Stellar cried and Auel looked up at Sting, giving him the puppy dog look.

"Aww!!! So cute! - I mean…shower time, you dirty kid!" Sting shouted.

"Dammit, that usually works!" Auel muttered.

"WHHHHAAAAA!!!!" Stellar sobbed amongst the remains of her once great Fort of Pillows.

Sting grabbed Auel by the collar of his shirt and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

"Never found that hose, huh?" Auel made small talk as he was dragged away.

"Nope. Neo couldn't answer me, he was in a…uh…pillow shortage coma or something…rolling around on the floor screaming "PILLOOOOWWW! PILLOOOOOWWWW! COME HOOOOMMMMEE!" It was sick," Sting answered.

"Well. That's kinda creepy," Auel commented.

And with that, they were clear of Stellar's room.

After two hours of hysterical crying, Stellar finally managed to pull herself together. Hugging all her pillows close, she whispered evilly "It's okay, Stellar…it's all okay…you only have to wait until they're all asleep…then they'll pay…they'll pay…they'll pay…they'll pay! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Whheee! I had so much fun writing this chappie! I'm shocked over how productive I've been lately! I'm even planning on updating What Really Happened on the Dominion! I'm almost done the chapter. However…with What Really Happened on the Dominion, I may and probably will, only make it to six chapters. But I'll try hard to make more! It depends on what I can come up with…anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! More on the way! Review if you had a laugh or two:D Bye bye!_

-MPK


End file.
